dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Mal Bacet
Personality Role Alignment Chaotic Neutral Personality Theo is a generally good guy, he has two different personalities that vary depending on his work: #When he's working he's rather cold, much quieter and focused, not leaning towards a conversation and being far more reserved. He can become easily annoyed and frustrated when things don't go well for him. #When he's out with friends or on dates, he's far more expressive, usually partaking in many conversations and socializing like a socialite would. He's kind hearted but with alternating moods, almost like bipolar but far less extreme. Theo is also a fully fledged narcissist, he believes himself to be better than most in both intelligence and looks, often holding himself to those standards and openly looking down on those he does not deem to be in his league. He is the definition of confidence, and demands it from others, otherwise... find a new person to talk too. Mental Disorders Theo suffers from substance abuse, he drinks to handle stress and smokes just to relax himself. He's addicted to both as he refuses to give them up for anyone or anything. Good Habits/Hobbies *Is organized *A bit of a perfectionist *Does every job to the best of his abilities *Loves playing piano *Loves working out *Eats healthy *Is good with money Bad Habits/Hobbies *Is kind of a dick *Smoking *Nymphomaniac *Drinks a lot General Information Likes *The piano *Jazz bars *Smoking *The occasional drink or two *Beautiful women *Handsome men *Sometimes a bit of both *Tattoos Dislikes *People who tell him smoking kills *Those who ask him about his tattoos *Blondes (thinks they don't have more fun) *His boss *When people try and skimp out on the pay *Men and women who think he'd sleep with them (He's a narcissist) Nicknames *Bacet Birthplace Atlantis Current Location Gotham Favorite Quotes "Such wilt thou be to me, who must, '' '' Like th' other foot, obliquely run; '' ''Thy firmness makes my circle just, '' '' And makes me end where I begun." -A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning; John Doone History Atlantis Surface Present day Political Information Cover Job Reporter True Job Mercenary Enemies Those he has to point the gun at Allies If you've got the money to be his ally then you're good Notable Relatives Arun De Bacet (brothers) Notable Relationships Whoever he's stringing along at the time Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Equipment Firearms Melee Physical Condition Atlantean Physiology: The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them: *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Strength' Admin Bill of Approval